Logical VS Mystery!
by explodreamer
Summary: I'm assuming Loki's 10 and Mayura's 14 cause I dunno their exact age. The characters talks about what they think about the events and other characters in the anime. Pls R&R!
1. Mayura's mind

Mayura: What's this? Is this a talk show?

Explodreamer: I was thinking if you could tell me about how about telling us how you feel since you've met Loki?

Mayura: If this is a talk show, how come there's no stage, mikes and no audience?

Explodreamer: TT; Erm... Well, that's a secret...

Mayura: Wow!!! Fushigi mystery!!! Oh! What's that? Is that a door that leads to an alternate world? (Points to a door labeled with a picture of a stick woman -- female washroom) runs towards it

Explodreamer: I don't own MaLoki at all. I just know them... But I do own that door... whines at another loud 'fushigi mystery' squeal

**What Mayura's logical mind actually thinks (not that she's insane...)**

Some people say that I'm too mad or too hysterical when it comes to mysterious happenings in town. I'm not. In fact, I'm too logical. That's the reason why I would go investigate on those 'strange happenings' to prove that there's no such things as mystery.

Ever since I met that ten-year-old boy, I'm started to have blank outs often. I always wake up to a situation that is so unfamiliar to me.

Take that incident for example: I remember seeing a flock of birds flying into my bedroom and the next minute, I find myself waking up in the zoo. Loki was right beside me and when I asked him how I ended up in the zoo, he hesitated for a moment and then replied, "You were sleep-walking."

That's unbelievable! Why is it that all of a sudden I started sleep walking when I didn't do that for the past 14 years?

There's another one when Loki and I stayed over at Reiya's hotel when she was too afraid to sleep at night. The next day, I find myself surrounded by scary looking zombies after breakfast. Then the hotel itself started to melt and sucked me into an unknown darkness. After I woke up, I found myself sitting in the ruins of the hotel itself.

But I don't mind about such stuff... After all, I'm searching for some mystery, right? My luck has also changed too, ever since I met Loki. Has it changed for the better or the worse? I'm not sure, but I know that I've some nice and handsome guys ever since. There's a cute little boy who visited Loki late in the night. He has red eyes and purple hair and kissed me when we first met!!! Then he told me that he was a foreigner and that kissing was a habit.

There's another nice guy who kept on calling me yamato nadeshiko, even though I told him not to. I don't know his name, but I always called him kaitou-san, since I knew about him when he was a kaitou challenging Loki for god-knows-what-reason.

And once, when I went out with Yamino and Makoto, I saw this damn handsome guy!!! He had brown hair like Loki and green eyes like Loki. He was wearing this red coat and the way he walked away melted my heart immediately...

Speaking of attractions, Loki is attractive in some ways. He managed to tickle the hearts of teenage girls when he gave an innocent smile (something he wouldn't do to me...) and he seems to like Reiya a lot. He's always so kind and gentle to her. (something he wouldn't do to me too...) Sometimes, he acts so matured and he's so knowledgeable, it makes people think that he might be a genius. I can feel that he gives me certain respect and recognition though. I think that even though he doesn't give me his killer smile all the time, but there's this smirk – not smirk, this mischievous smile, as if he's up to something – which I know it's exclusively for people close to him.

Loki: What are you doing, Mayura? standing outside of the washroom you've been in there for a long time!

Mayura: shouts from inside I'm trying to see if this particular cubicle can open a portal to outer space!!! KERIOUS!!!

Yamino: Isn't that one of your spells, Loki-sama?

Fenrir: She must have heard it from somewhere...

Loki: Mayura, it's no use! That word isn't going to work! Let's go back to the agency!

Mayura: comes out of the washroom, her eyes wide open Wow! Fushigi Mystery!!! How did you know it wouldn't work?

Loki: TT; Mayura...

Fenrir: It seems that she doesn't have a logical mind at all...

Explodreamer: I'll add on more chapters if I see reviews... 


	2. Fenrir Vs EChan

Fenrir: Bow-wow! -Jumps onto Loki and shakes his tail- :)

Mayura: Wow! It sure likes you a lot!

Loki: Of course! I treat him like my own son.

E-chan: Welcome home, Loki-sama! -Sits on Loki's head- :)

Loki: I'm back. -To Mayura, he's speaking to nothing but air-

Mayura: Who are you talking to?

Loki: I won't tell you. -Mischievous expression on his face- :p

Explodreamer: ('fushigi mystery!' in the background) I do not own MaLoki at all but I'm MaLoki mad now!!! :p

* * *

**The Unknown Battle that takes place everyday in Enjaku Agency **

**Fenrir's Side**

I remembered clearly when Daddy and I were still in that upper world... We were so happy and carefree and it was an everyday routine to see what Daddy was up to. Every morning, Daddy would cuddle into my fur, sleeping soundly. When he finally wakes up, breakfast was done and the morning paper would arrive just in time. I would jump happily to the not–yet-awake Daddy with the paper in my mouth. Daddy never treated me like a pet before and often told mum that he was letting me develop my own character and talents.

However, ever since Daddy came down to earth and I followed, I spotted my rival, that stupid and irritating 'pun-yan' soft toy!!! Now, instead of being hugged every morning, Daddy would snug under that disgustingly pink balloon. Every morning, that floating pink oversized pancake would always manage to get the morning paper earlier than me without me noticing. I always try to make him choke on his food every morning, trying to scare him with my vicious looks but he somehow manages to return me a weird and happy face as if he's enjoying me, treating me like an idiot! He pretends to be a goody-goody pet, reading almost every minute and every second. He thinks that he's much more superior than me when he got those little useless pieces of jaki from Daddy. It just enabled him to start sweet-talking but I have more experience in that than him! He literally brainwashed Daddy!!! His name should be changed to E for Ewww!

But I'll never ever lose to that useless, light-headed, boot-licker blob of liquid!!! I can see that Daddy loves me more that pun-yan thing! When he was stuck with this imitating curse, he actually attacked the Norns using my powers! This shows that he'll remember me no matter what happens! I'm so good that I help Daddy recover part of the powers he lost (though he accidentally hacked half of my tail), I protected him from the two mad wolves (though with the help of my not so useful brother) and I always cheer him up with my cute barks and wagging my halved tail (he never knows my true character, hehe). I WILL DEFINITELY WIN!!! YOU WATCH OUT, YOU BIG FAT UGLY PINK BALL!!!

**E-chan's side**

A few days before Loki gave E-chan the little pieces of jaki...

Explodreamer: What do you think of Loki and his family?

Before Upgrade: Pun-yan! Pun-yan! Pun-yan! Pun-yan! Pun-yan! Pun-yan! Pun-yan!

Explodreamer: ... I'll wait for some other time... - -"

Some time later...

Explodreamer: Now that you can talk, tell me what you think about Loki and his family.

After Upgrade: I like Loki-sama!!! -hearts- Fenrir too! He plays with me every morning!!! Yamino is the best chef ever and I like Loki-sama's shelf of books!!! -hearts hearts-

Explodreamer: That's a very short answer, but you're just too cute!!! Go on... continue what you're reading... -watches happily and sighs as E-chan floats away-

* * *

Yamino: Dinner's ready! -sees a dark shadow rush towards the dinner table- Nii-san, why are you always so hungry? 

Fenrir: None of your business! Don't forget to massage me after dinner! Don't think of telling Daddy or else I'll swallow you up!!!

Loki: What's for dinner?

Fenrir: It's delicious!!! Yamino is always good at cooking!!! -wags his tail-

Yamino: -Nii-san... you...- TT"

* * *

Explodreamer: Just some footnotes. 

Fenrir can open his mouth so wide that he can swallow up the whole world. The original size of Yamino ;)

I can't help it but think that E-chan is so cute!!!

Fenrir isn't bad... He's just reckless, unreasonable and a little obnoxious...But he can be really cute when he does the jumping then wagging.

Please review!!! Thank you!!! -hugs and kisses-


	3. Frey's adventurous and romantic life!

Explodreamer: Thanks to everyone who supported me!!!

Loki: Support you? Of what?

Explodreamer: My fic about your adventures, of course!!!

Loki: Oh, that... It's very lousy...

Explodreamer: You're not happy cause I didn't mention you!

Loki: As if I, Jashin Loki would be angry about such things!!! –Conjures wand-

Explodreamer: - -" Erm... I'll consider showcasing you...not!!!

-Explosions...screaming from both...(what happened?)-

Explodreamer: I don't own MaLoki!!! Help!!!

* * *

**Today's Highlight: Frey, for he's the most handsome guy in Edda**

Explodreamer: Why in the name of Odin, did Frey decided to earn his money through selling tissues at first? Why did he decide to become a Kaitou? Why did he like calling Mayura 'Yamato Nadeshiko'? Why did he like his sister, Freya so much? Why is he acting like a housewife? All these will be answered by Frey, himself, cause...

Frey: Then, I just took off and left that weird woman behind (Explodreamer). The way that woman asks those questions makes me feel as though she's trying to insult me... She makes me sound like a weirdo.

First things first, why I sold tissues for a living? Of course it's for the health of all Japanese living in that area! After the happenings of bird flu in Kyoto, I realized that the health of people must be taken care of. After all, I'm a god...I never regretted doing that ever because I got the chance to meet the girl of my dreams!!!

Being a Kaitou is fun actually and I don't mind doing that cause I can lure Loki out and at the same time, grab the attention of Yamato Nadeshiko. I was so happy and surprised when I saw her wearing that cute officer suit, shouting 'I found you!!!" I was so happy that I could fly! I decided to continue this job as long as I can see her again and it's also a source of revenue for me...

Yamato Nadeshiko is such a nice girl...She's so polite and good to people. She reminds me of my cute little sister. Calling Yamato Nadeshiko would be too impolite to her. Giving her another name is my way of respecting her and it makes me feel as if I OWN her...-stops talking for 10 min cause he's thinking about her-

Thinking of Yamato Nadeshiko reminds me of Freya and thinking of her reminds me of Shinkai...Freya and me were ranked the same. We were both the God and Goddess of fertility, love and beauty. This makes me feel so special as though there's no other special person who can share this title with me other than Freya. Being a big brother makes me want to protect her in any ways I can and help her when she's in any trouble. Although she keeps on pushing me away when we grew up, but I just want to be there for her...so that that Jashin can't trick her into anything!!!

But it seems that she's living well on Earth and I get to see her occasionally even though it's only for a while. I came down to Earth partly because of her and also because of Heimdall. Heimdall can't take care of himself at all whether he's in his original appearance or not. He can't cook, can't work, can't shop and all he does is think of devious but not too useful methods to torture Loki. He's now a kid so he needs all the nutrition that he could get! Not that I'm sissy, I'm just worried for my best friend! With my miserable salary, I have to feed both him and me on Earth. To save money I have to look out for any sales in supermarkets and good deals! I do not act like a housewife! After all, I'm the most (suppose to be) handsome god in Shinkai!!! And...

Heimdall: Will you just shut up and start cooking? I'm getting hungry! I've got a plan to torture Loki again after dinner, you know...

* * *

Explodreamer: Just some things to clear up in case some people aren't sure...

The Book of Edda is a prophecy in the past about the birth of the world and also about Ragnarok.

If I'm not wrong, I remember reading from some website that cause Frey is the god of love and all that, he is the most handsome guy in Shinkai (Freya the most beautiful).

I can't help it but think that Frey is actually a very nice and good brother just like Loki (who's a very nice and good father). He's actually quite sweet sometimes and he's so devoted to Freya and Mayura! :)


	4. When Yamino's angry

Explodreamer: Hey, Yamino, what's up?

Yamino: ... ...

Explodreamer: -feels weird atmosphere- what's wrong with him, Loki?

Loki: -sighs- looks like he woke up on the wrong side of his bed... just don't do anything to agitate him...

Mayura: Hi, Yamino! I'm hungry! Is there anything to eat?

Yamino: ... ... -nods his head and points to the fridge-

Mayura: Thanks!!! –Heads to the fridge-

Explodreamer: She's just so invincible... - -" Too bad I don't own MaLoki. Then Yamino wouldn't have ignored me...

* * *

**Yamino's Unknown Side**

When he stopped the alarm clock from ringing (in a violent way, so he sort of destroyed it), Yamino knew that today is going to be a very bad day. He slipped in the bathroom before he was about to place back the non-slipping mat _just so that he won't slip._ He knocked his head accidentally on the base of the basin as fell. The start of a bad day, the beginning his temper rising.

He went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Loki, his head still stinging with pain. He was about to think that nothing could happen when he was cooking when suddenly the switch for the fire turned back to the 'off' label. This only shows one thing: There's no gas left. His anger immediately made his brain point to Loki as the culprit. _All because of Loki-sama...can't he buy food for himself? _Yamino tried to turn on the stove again and again but gave up; feeling frustrated and decided to use the microwave to finish cooking his food.

At last, with the eggs and sausages well done and nicely displayed on a plate, Yamino decided that it was time to wake Loki up. He went up to the room, his head still stinging with pain and a dreadful feeling, knowing the same tiring and annoying situation would happen. He could tell from everyday experience that that chibi, harmless dad of his would just hide under his blanket until Yamino has totally woke him up by nagging at him for thirty minutes. But today is definitely not one of the mornings when he could be patient enough to wait for Loki to wake up. If he has to, he will use the _ultimate_ method to wake Loki up.

"Let me sleep some more... Just five minutes more..."

"Come on, Loki-sama. Its eleven now... Please wake up..."

"... Soon ... soon ... zzz..."

"Loki-sama, please! Wake up!" – Yamino's voice raised much more, becoming louder and more threatening.At this point, Loki woke up faster than Yamino had expected. This was good for Yamino since this would help stop himself from trying to kill the chibi version Jashin.

Soon, it was time for Fenrir's daily walk with Loki. Yamino cleaned the mansion quietly with his head still stinging with pain (how many times have I repeated - -") If anyone was hiding and peeking at Yamino, they would have seen an unfamiliar face twisted with so much anger and irritation. When Fenrir walked into the mansion with his paws covered with mud, Yamino literally kicked the dog (more like puppy?) out of the house with a face darker than anything dark and evil that Loki has ever seen. Loki can be seen pitying Fenrir from the window of his study.

At around two, Mayura came as usual. She immediately ran to Loki's study and said excitedly (and too loudly), "Any mystery?"

Yamino's head stung at the commotion but continued to bring in tea for Mayura but with a faint smile. He badly wanted to say something so bad and evil that it would make Mayura run away with tears and never come back again. Ever. Noticing Yamino's hostile attention, Mayura looked closely at him and asked, "What's wrong? You seem to have hurt yourself!"

On hearing the last question, Loki looked at Yamino immediately and sure enough, there was a little bruise on is forehead if anyone bothered to look very closely. Loki then rushed Yamino to bed (just like any father does) and told Yamino firmly that he should rest in bed. A few minutes later, Yamino was sleeping soundly and comfortably with a smile on his face.

* * *

Explodreamer: Okay, I got this idea when I was waiting impatiently for my friend. I know that waiting for 5 min should be fine and all, but that's me: impatient and short-tempered. I just happen to think what would Yamino do if he's irritated and all...-notices someone- Loki, why are you eavesdropping?

Loki: What...what are you talking about? I was just passing by. This is my home, you know. I can do whatever I want!

Explodreamer: -eyes suspiciously- ... I just asked a question, you don't have to retort so much... You must be trying to hear when I'll feature you! I'll tell you: NEVER!!!

-Very serious explosions-


	5. One way to mock your enemy

Explodreamer: -smiling happily- Hi, low key.

Loki: What's up with you? –Gives suspicious look- where have you been?

Explodreamer: I watched Son of the Mask with Heimdall.

Loki: Both of you watched a movie together? –Sarcastically- the two of you clique?

Explodreamer: -snickers at Loki- I'll forgive you this time… That movie portrays you a lot…unknown to the world…

* * *

Explodreamer: I've got review that told me best to not have any conversations such as above included in the fanfic… Haha… Sorry, but just let me fantasize a while, ok? Now for the traditional sentence: I don't own MaLoki or Son of the Mask!

Loki: -mumbling in the background- Low key… Low key! I'm pronounced as Loki, not Low key!

* * *

**One of Heimdall's favorite ways of portraying Loki**

It was late afternoon when Heimdall reached home. He found Freyr trying to stuff the toiletries he had bought into the closet. It was the third time he bought extra toiletries when there are only two people using it. Heimdall found it useless to explain to the god.

"Where have you been?" Freyr asked when he saw Heimdall walk in. "I was about to ask you to help me carry these home when you just disappeared."

"I went to watch a movie with that weird girl at Loki's," Heimdall said, switching on the television.

"You mean Mayura?" Freyr freaked out at once and grabbed Heimdall by the collar, choking him.

"No! No! Not that eccentric one! The other one… called Explodreamer, I think," Heimdall struggled and fell back in place.

"She saw me on the streets and asked me whether I wanted to watch a movie with her. She guaranteed that I would love it. Boy, she was so right," Heimdall explained with a mischievous smile.

"What's the movie's title?" Freyr asked curiously. It's not everyday you see Heimdall relaxing in a seat at the cinema, not plotting against his life-long enemy.

"Son of the Mask," Heimdall said simply. "They got the relationships wrong, but who cares? They got his character right…"

"Whose character? How did the movie portray it?"

"Well, the movie mentioned Loki. I like the way they make him look…" Mayura started.

"Stupid, idiotic, naïve, cute, kind and lonely at the same time. Haha… That was so fun. I just had to imagine your face doing those wacky stunts! I can't help it but you just had the same name as that character in the movie…" Mayuracontinued excitedly to Loki.

Loki laughed dryly as Mayura continued to describe the movie in details. Now he knew what that mad fanfic girl had meant. And Heimdall had to watch the movie with her. He could imagine the both of them laughing and mocking him cruelly. At least the movie was right about the mischivieous part and he was prepared to present that specialty of his…

* * *

Explodreamer: I got this idea after I watched Son of the Mask. The way they described Loki was quite different from the way Kinoshita-sensei presented Loki. It was interesting to compare these two characters… I didn't know at first that Loki would appear in the movie, so it was a surprise when I saw the wacky version of Loki doing all kinds of cartoon stunts. And please do forgive me for adding myself in the fic...I just can't imagine Freyr or Mayura watching a movie together with Heimdall...I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Please R&R! 


	6. Loki's Very Long Day

Explodreamer: Ouch! I received some flames and was so hurt to continue on!  
Loki: ... You're pathetic ...  
Explodreamer: What makes you think I'm telling the truth? I've got a writer's block, that's all!  
Loki: Excuses….  
Explodreamer: You watch out….

* * *

**A Very Long** (almost never ending) **Day of Loki's**

It was already mid-morning when Yamino came in to wake me up. I can hear him saying the usual 'morning calls' but I just continued to sleep. In fact, I snuggled up to E-chan and incidentally, found the most comfortable position to sleep in. Ah…. This is so perfect and so wonderful…. And so _static_…. Static? STATIC!  
I jumped up and saw _it_ next to me. It was so close to me that I can literally feel it torture me! The most sinful thing invented! The handphone!

"Look, Loki-kun! I found this mysterious ring tone in my handphone! It sounds like a banshee screaming! Hehe!" Mayura giggled as she shoved the handphone closer to me.

After my breakfast (actually, it's brunch), I sat at the table in the study as usual, waiting for any client to come up to the agency for help. Waiting for an opportunity to collect another Jaki.

I didn't dare to perform the 'I can sense the future' trick at all. I wouldn't want to make the mistake, especially right in front of Mayura. I can sense the presence of people approaching the house. The problem is I don't know what they're coming for unless they're intent is so strong that I can feel it. And the delivery men sure don't have any strong intentions at all.

E-chan rested on my head, watching with interest at Mayura who was now talking about the new pastry shop that opened in town. Occasionally, she would played the out-of-tune ring tone and squeal at the sound of it. My guess is that it probably broke down somewhere and that's why the usual ring tone became distorted. Fenrir slept on my lap while I patted him lightly. Soon, I smelled the sweet smell of the cookies that Yamino baked earlier and within seconds, he came in with a tray of cookies and some tea.

"Yeah! Yamino's cookies! I love them so much! It's so delicious!" Mayura said happily as she picked one up to eat.  
I could also hear Fenrir mumble a 'yum! yum!' before he jumped off my lap and ran for the cookies.  
"Thank you very much," Yamino said with a smile and passed a cup of tea to me.

"Eh but what if a client with a mysterious mystery comes after I leave? I want to stay a little longer!" Mayura said when Yamino suggested that she should go home soon. I sighed. The same routine. Nothing happened. No client. No Jaki. The only good part: No assasins.  
"Mayura, you should go back now before it's too late. If there is a client that comes by later today, I'll let you know as soon as possible," I replied, knowing that this will probably assure her for the day.  
"Really? Ok then. Promise me that you'll tell me as soon as you get a client! See you tomorrow!" Mayura jumped up happily and left the room.

Yamino waved a good-bye as she literally jumped out of the study room. He turned around and started to clean up the empty plates and tea cups.Suddenly Yamino stopped momentarily and it was then,I felt it. A presence. _His_ presence right outside my house.

* * *

Explodreamer: This is not the end yet! You'll know the reason why on the next chapter!  
Loki: My life isn't that boring! You're lousy at this.  
Explodreamer: You. Watch. Out. –evil glare- 

A/N: It does feel like my style has changed a little… I hope it's for the better… Please R&R!


	7. Loki's Very Long Night

Loki: …. The presence…  
Explodreamer: yep…. The presence….  
Loki: It had to be him….  
Explodreamer: Him or Odin, your choice.  
Loki: … …ok, Him…  
Explodreamer: - V for victory –

**

* * *

**

A Very Long (almost never ending) **Night of Loki's**

It made Yamino nervous every time he came. Partly because of the bad memory he had of him and also, partly because he's trouble by nature. Yamino heard Loki sigh when the door bell rang. They both knew what he wanted.

Loki could sense Yamino's nervousness every time he came. He could understand why and felt a little sympathetic for his son. But Thor was his buddy and the only person he can actually be extremely frank with.

* * *

I could hear Narugami stomping up the stairs followed by Yamino's normal footsteps. I held E-chan facing towards me and said, "Within five seconds, Narugami would burst into the room saying, 'Hi, Loki! What's for dinner?'" 

E-chan looked at the door with interest upon hearing this.  
Five, four, three, two, one.  
"Hi, Loki! What's for dinner?" Narugami greeted cheerfully as he opened the door roughly.  
I smiled as E-chan praised, "Sugoi, Loki-chama!!!"  
Ok, I know. Childish. But I desperately need some credit for my ability to survive here on Earth in this condition. I'm a child.

I remember the dozen of times when I try to convince Narugami of observing table manners.  
"Narugami, can't you eat slowly and quietly? You've had three servings. You're going to suffer later if you don't stop," I said blatantly.  
Ever since we met in Shinkai, I never stopped reminding him that. Let alone on Earth now.  
Narugami ignored my advice and retorted, "I need all the energy for tomorrow to look for a new part time job!!!"

My instincts tell me – or rather, my experience – an hour later, Fenrir will fall asleep from getting stuffed too much and Narugami will suffer from a stomach ache for the same reason. Thank God (me, that is) for making Fenrir's stomach N times stronger than Narugami. I'm not against eating a lot, but if Fenrir can't stuff all the food, I would have stopped him from having anything more than normal servings. So naturally, I tend to nag more at Narugami.

Reiya came later in the late evening with a cake that she had learnt to bake from her butler. I wasn't surprised that Narugami groaned at the mention of the food while laying on the sofa to rest. I'd bet all of the Jyaki I collected that part of Narugami regrets for stuffing his stomach so much that he feels like puking, and another part of him regretting the fact that he can't take in another piece of cake.

Yamino, Fenrir (who woke up from the smell of food), Reiya and I enjoyed the cake _without_ making any effort to not disturb Narugami. Soon, there was only one slice of cake left. I considered if I should leave it for him.

"Daddy?" Fenrir looked at me with his puppy eyes.

"Loki-sama, no matter how much onii-san can eat, it's still too much," Yamino reminded me. Fenrir growled in protest.

I took a look at Narugami. His back was facing me, but I knew that he was listening. He could have struggled to fight for the piece of cake, but most probably, even trying to turn around to face me would make him puke out all of the curry rice he had gobbled up.

"Fenrir?" I said and laughed inwardly when he immediately looked at me with his watery eyes. This boy really knew how to make me happy with his cute looks. I know how he is like when I'm not around. But hey, a little brother rivalry doesn't hurt right?

"Eat the cake," I announced loudly.

Fenrir barked happily and jumped at the cake hungrily. Yamino sighed in disagreement but didn't say anything more. Narugami's back somehow seemed to droop in disappointment. This should get him to remember table manners for a couple of weeks.

"Loki-sama?"

I stopped watching Fenrir enjoying the cake and looked up. As usual, Reiya was shifting uncomfortably in nervousness. To me, she's sweet, kind, gentle and everything nice. I can't help it but want to treat such a girl (woman) gently and with care.

"Reiya, what do you want to talk about?" I prompted her.

"Um… can Reiya stay over tonight?" she asked without lifting her head.

That stopped me for a while. Sure, Reiya is the young girl who maybe a little infatuated in me. But she's Freya too. It's unusual for Reiya to make such a request, unless she's acting sub-conciously as Freya. Could it be that Freya is being manipulated again? Could this be another assassination mission?

"Loki-sama, I know it's too sudden. Sorry for the inconvenience," Reiya apologised profusely after hearing nothing from me. "It's just that suddenly Reiya feels so weird… so uneasy. Reiya thought that if Reiya were to be near you, Reiya would feel better."

What was I thinking? I must have kept myself in the agency for too long! Since when was I paranoid about the assassinations? I shook my head a little to let my mind clear up.

"Sorry, Reiya. I must be getting sleepy. You can stay over tonight as long as butler is ok with it. Yamino, can you please prepare a room for Reiya?"

Reiya's face lit up immediately at my answer. "Thank you, Loki-sama! Reiya will tell butler now!"

Yamino held the door open for Reiya and as he was about to left, I instructed him, "And Yamino, get that baka a blanket."

I pointed at Narugami who was already snoring away.

* * *

Explodreamer: This is the end of Loki's chapter! Ok, it is the end but still the next chapter will be a slight continous of this chapter.  
Loki: What? That's all? I'm the main character! I should have at least 3 more chapters going on! There's still talk about Odin and the Norn sisters and Hel and... and... Balder...  
Explodreamer: Loki! Stop ruining your image! And that was a manga spoiler! This fic is about the anime. You in colour. And it's the end of your chapter! -screaming over Loki's spoilers-

A/N: Hoped I haven't deteriorate much. Yes, there is a reason for Reiya (Freya) to stay over. Hope you people liked this! Pls R&R!!!

PS: E-chan's dialouge has no typo. He speaks baby-ish. Reiya usually speaks as third person.


	8. For the Goddess in Love

A/N: A reviewer's kind advice was enough to persuade me not to continue with the disturbing conversations (illusions) with Loki... Alright! Let's get on with this!

* * *

**Freya, the Goddess who is in Love**

Freya found herself at the Enjaku Agency when she woke up. She remembered herself (Reiya) visiting Loki with her cake and then falling asleep unknowingly.

Freya stepped softly along the corridor, trying not to wake anyone else in the house. She made extra effort to hide her presence as she slowly approached the room. She wanted to give Loki a surprise.

As she stepped into Loki's room, she caught a look of her reflection in the dressing table mirror. She nearly forgot what to do before waking Loki up! With Reiya still sleeping soundly, she straightened her dress, combed her hair and put on some sweet-smelling perfume. She practiced a seducing smile at the mirror. She looked at herself satisfactorily. It wasn't perfect, but it was good enough with the resources she has on hand now.

Freya slowly climbed up the bed, making sure that she doesn't wake Loki up yet. She found him sleeping soundly under the blankets, snuggled up comfortably against his shiki. The shiki had placed one of its ears above Loki's eyes, shielding him from the sunlight that was seeping in through the curtains.

Loki subconsciously chewed on the shiki's other ear. Freya stiffened over the movement, but relaxed when she realized that he was still in dreamland. _Ahhhhhhhhh!!_ She waved her arms in silence to release her excitement. Loki-sama was so cute!!!

Freya fought the urge to hug him and leaned closer to his face instead.

"… Odin …" Loki muttered, a hint of pain in his voice.

Freya frowned. She had missed the Jashin, not only his appearance but everything else about him when they were still in Shinkai. Only Loki's pain remained on his face. He suffered a great deal. Freya shook her head. She didn't know what happened, but she knew Loki committed no sin. How could someone so gentle and kind (ok, maybe a little mischievous) commit a sin so grave that he was banned from Shinkai?

What happened in between when Loki was missing and when she was sent to Earth was confusing. But once she had cleared her mind, she had found herself with her kind Butler. He was a responsible man who was always gentle and understanding to Reiya. He had dedicated his life to her and her family. He hadn't abandoned her no matter what troubles came and had stood by her all the way. On the inside, Freya felt sorry for the butler's dedication for who she wasn't. As Reiya, she did her best to return her favors to him. There was so much that she didn't think she could return by the time he left this world, but she wanted to repay him as much as she could.

A warm hand reached up her face. She looked down to see Loki smiling at her gently.

"Your hair is tickling me, Freya," he said softly and smiled gently at her.

Loki had comforted her. She gave Loki a tight hug.

"… Freya?"

"Morning, Loki! I wanted to give you a surprise, but it seems that I took too much time," her voice muffled as she had hidden her face in his hair.

Loki kept quiet and caressed her hair. The atmosphere wasn't what she wanted, but it was comforting. It was the comfort that Freya (Reiya) had been looking for.

"Loki-sama, it's time to wake up!!! Reiya's butler is here to fetch her, but I can't find her in the guest room… FREYA!!!" Yamino exclaimed as he came into the room.

Reluctantly, Freya released Loki and whispered seductively into his ear, "See you later, Loki…"

Reiya blinked a few times before she realized that she was in Loki's arms and blushed. She was on top of him!!!

"Sorry!!! W-W-W-W-What was Reiya doing here?" she stuttered as she scrambled down the bed.

"Butler is here to pick you up, Reiya-chan," Yamino informed her.

Immediately, her face lit up on hearing the news and she ran towards the door.

"Loki-sama, Reiya is going home now. See you again! Bye bye!" she said happily before she disappeared into the corridor.

* * *

A/N: Ah... the 8th Chapter. I am tempted to end this fanfic at this chapter simply because Time has successfully dsintegrated my memory of this anime into bits and pieces. However, I was hoping to end this fic with a Narugami's chapter. Let's hope that I can get a feel of this wonderful anime again and write a good last chapter for this!

THANK YOU SO MUCH, REVIEWERS!  
Here's a list of you kind reviewers who had accompanied this fanfic till this point! Please do continue to support the fanfic authors here and encourage them with your reviews:D

tantei-kitty, WildfireDreams, twinkle-twilight, AkiMizu, Twilight Butterfly, Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld, Ariel Senrayes, MiKKa-CHaN, rufustehshinra, Storm Alchemist Sakura Elric, Ruby-dream, LittleGreenWolf and tangerin-asuka


End file.
